Missing You
by FoxxyKat
Summary: A oneshot, RoyEd fluff. Hope you like it.


This is my first time _ever _writing a FMA and male/male fic, so sorry if it sucks. I'm simple, so this story is pretty simple. I'm not one to use words that I don't understand. If you don't like RoyEd or fluff, then why are you here? _Beat it!_ For everyone else, I hope you like it. Enjoy!

_**Disclaimer: Ain't mine.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Roy walked down the hospital hallway holding a bouquet of flowers and glancing at the patients and hospital staff bustling about. He had gotten a phone call from Alphonse the day before out of the blue. Apparently, he had moved back to Resembool after he and his brother got their complete bodies back. Roy remembered how strange it was to see the blond boy with a big smile known as Al now.

Edward had stayed in Central for some unknown reason. He had gotten out of the military and moved on with his life. That was four years ago.

Al informed Roy that Ed, being his usual reckless self, landed in the hospital a couple of days ago. Al told him that if he had the time to visit, it would be greatly appreciated. _'Greatly appreciated'? By who? Ed?_

"Yeah, right." Roy spoke out loud, as he walked into the elevator.

Ed probably hated him now as much as he did then. Roy will admit, though, that he missed the little pipsqueak. The office was way too quiet and boring without his outrageous personality.

Roy smiled to himself as he looked at the numbers of the floors light up in the elevator. Loud and moody was definitely two words that fit Edward. He wondered if the shrimp grew, at least, a centimeter since he had last seen him.

"Probably still short as ever." Roy spoke out loud again, as a 'ding' was heard and he stepped off onto the tenth floor. He saw a receptionist desk ahead of him, but Al had already told him what room Ed was in. So he just followed the numbers above the doors.

"Let's see, 1018, 1019...ah, 1020!" Roy said as he knocked on the door.

"Come in!" A very cheery voice answered from the other side. Roy immediately recognized it as Edward's, as it was still young sounding, but with something else there. Roy guessed he could label it as experience since the boy, no, man was now 22 years old.

He turned the doornob and opened the door to freeze on the spot. Ed was sitting in bed, the light from outside came shining through the window, giving him an ethereal look. His hair was down, and even though it looked as if he just had it cut recently, it was still long and reached pass his shoulders.

Roy didn't want to admit it, but Ed looked stunning to him at that moment. Surprise took over his features when he realized what Ed was so happy about.

He was grinning down at a bundle in his arms. The baby made cooing sounds as Edward rocked gently with it and he laughed at the baby's happy faces. He really looked like a woman to Roy for a bit. The image was simply beautiful!

Roy laughed. He couldn't help it. The whole thing was ridiculous! Here he was visiting this bad-tempered shrimp in the hospital and thinking he's beautiful while he's holding a baby! Al hadn't said how the former Fullmetal Alchemist landed here, but childbirth couldn't have been it!

Ed had heard him chuckle and looked up toward the door.

"Hey, Roy! Come here, come here! Isn't she the cutest thing you've ever seen?" Ed asked him, grinning like a fool.

Roy snapped out of his thoughts at Ed's voice and cautiously walked to the side of his bed. The baby was dark-skinned, almost like an Ishbalan, Roy noticed. Her eyes didn't hold their ruby color, though, they were light-brown with specks of gold the same color as Ed's. She was a very pretty baby, but Roy was confused about who the parents were.

"Edward, is this your--" He cut him off.

"You want to hold her? She's a really good baby. Won't cry or anything." Ed suggested, beaming.

Roy decided that he wouldn't mind holding her, but forgot he was still holding the flowers.

"Oh, these are for you." He put them on Ed's legs as he handed over the baby.

"Thank you." Ed said as he picked them up. He noticed that they were red roses, big and bright with color. He thought they were gorgeous as he sniffed them. Then he realized something...didn't you give red roses to someone you loved?

As far as he knew, yellow meant friendship, white meant death or something. He wasn't too sure about that one, but he, definitely, knew red meant love. He could feel his face turn the same color as the flowers, but took his chances and looked up at Roy anyway.

The baby had a death grip on one of Roy's fingers while he rocked her back and forth in his arms. He had a smile on his face, a real smile, not smirk. He then kissed one of the baby's small fists as she continued to gurgle and coo.

Ed smiled at the scene. Roy would make a great father some day.

"So what do you think of her?" Ed asked after enjoying a few more minutes of the scene, smile still plastered on his face.

"She's great! I think I might steal her from you." Roy chuckled as he rubbed a finger over her soft cheek. Ed laughed, making Roy look at him. '_Was his laugh always so sweet sounding?' _Roy silently decided that he must have been seriously sleep deprived. That would explain his weird thoughts.

"She's really cute, right?" Ed asked again.

"Beautiful. Simply beautiful." Ed swallowed, nervously. Roy had been intently looking at him when he said it, making Ed wonder if he was really talking about the baby. They continued to gaze at each other, thoughts rushing through their heads.

_'Hmm, his golden eyes are gorgeous. How come I never noticed this before?'_

_'Why is he here? He's probably waiting for the perfect moment to insult me. Why would I think Roy would ever change?'_

_'The past four years have been good to Edward. He's still thin, but sturdy and looks lovely with his hair down. Wait! What the hell are you thinking, Roy! This is Ed. Fullmetal squirt with an attitude. Not to mention another guy!'_

_'I'm really wondering why he gave me red roses.'_

Roy was the one to break the staring contest as he looked back at the bundle in his arms.

"So what's her name?" He purposely didn't look at Ed. He didn't want to fall back under that powerful gaze.

"Sierra. She's about a month and a half old."

"Really? Where's her mother?" He looked back at Ed and, just as he thought, he hadn't taken his eyes off Roy.

"She went to the cafeteria, I think." They were both silent for a minute until Roy spoke again.

"How's fatherhood?" He asked even though, with the way Ed was looking at the moment, he wanted to say 'motherhood'. Roy couldn't help but chuckle at his inside joke.

"What's so funny? Don't think I can handle being a dad?" To Ed's dislike, Roy's trademark smirk appeared.

"No, it just looks like you finally grew a little. I would hate for little Sierra here to out grow her daddy at age three." Ed's calm face immediately scrunched up into a scowl. _'Here we go with the insults!'_

"Go to hell, Colonel Useless! For your information, I'm 5 foot 7." Roy chuckled. Poor Ed was still so easy to get riled up. Especially, over his height even though he wasn't really considered small anymore.

Ed continued to glare at him with his arms folded. Roy wondered why he didn't think of this at first. It was much easier talking to Ed while he was mad. Roy didn't want those strange feelings popping up again...or did he?

"I'm just watching out for the baby. I wouldn't want her to be traumatized for life because she stepped on her wittle daddy and squashed him." He switched the baby over to his shoulder and patted her back softly. He heard a growl and looked at Ed.

"What did you say, you bastard!" Ed asked through clenched teeth. Roy just smirked at him. He knew Ed wasn't going to pull anything while he was holding Sierra.

"So, Ed, who did you knock up?" Ed calmed down enough to stop growling and baring his teeth and settled for just glaring at Roy.

"No one, you moron." Roy stopped. If Ed didn't get some poor girl pregnant, how was this baby his?

"Uh, Ed--"

"She's not mine. She's my niece, not my daughter. If you'd just asked in the first place, instead of assuming, you would know that, idiot."

"Oh." For some reason, Roy felt very relieved. '_So this beautiful baby was Al's. Wow! Al's a daddy!'_

"When did Al grow old enough to make a baby?" Ed shrugged.

"One of the librarians here has a daughter. She and Al met, they hit it off, then 2 years later he tells me she went into labor and had a girl."

"Wow. Sweet, innocent Al is a father! Things really have changed in thefour years that I haven't seen you guys."

"Yeah. This is my first time seeing her." Ed seemed to have cooled off some.

"Well, thank goodness for that." Roy spoke as if he was talking to the baby. "I thought this munchken was your daddy." Ed's frown returned.

"How did you end up in the hospital, anyway?"

"None of your damn business!"

"Being his usual clumsy self, he tripped over his own feet and fell down some stairs." They both turned toward the door.

Al stood there with a playful smile on his face and Roy noticed a young lady behind him.

"Al! How ya been?"

"Good. Nice to see you again, Roy. Glad you took the time to visit this numbskull."

"Screw you, Al!" Ed yelled.

"Oh, come on, brother. You'll never admit it, but you hoped Mustang would visit you because you missed him." Roy snapped his attention back to Ed who suddenly found his plain sheets interesting.

"You did?" He asked Edward, quietly.

"Yeah, and don't lie, brother." Al said as Edward just glared at his little brother.

"Anyway, this is Liz and that's our baby you're holding." Al beamed.

"Nice to meet you, Liz." Roy shook her outstretched hand. Liz was a pretty, young, dark-skinned girl. She had shoulder length black, curly hair and a sweet smile. She seemed perfect for Alphonse.

"Nice to finally meet you, Mr. Mustang. Ed's told me a lot about you." She smiled.

"Liz! Not you, too!" Ed buried his face in his hands.

"Oh, sorry! I guess I wasn't suppose to say anything." Liz and Al laughed as Roy studied Ed's reaction. He seemed to be completely mortified.

"Just what has Ed been saying about me?" He asked and Al and Liz just smiled at each other.

"I think I'll let brother tell you." Ed was now studying the sheets again.

"We should be leaving, anyway. We've been here all day with brother." Al stated.

"Looks like she's comfortable where she's at, though." Liz said, standing behind Roy and smiling at Sierra."

"Here you go. She's a beautiful baby. Are you coming back soon?" Roy asked, handing the sleeping baby over to Liz.

"Yeah. We're staying here in Central until brother gets out, then we're heading back to Resembool." Al said.

"How are the Rockbells?"

"They're good. Winry would have come, but she had a customer that needed a ton of automail maintenance. He had to be a good week's worth of work for her and Grandma Pinako." Roy nodded.

"Well, let's go. I'm tired and I need all the sleep I can get before Sierra wakes up again." Al stretched and yawned.

"Alright. Nice to meet you again, Mr. Mustang. We'll see you tomorrow?" Liz asked.

"Maybe and it's just Roy or Mustang." He smiled at her.

"See you tomorrow." They said their goodbyes and the family left, but not before Ed begged them to say a little longer. He wanted to squeal over the baby some more and didn't want to be left alone with Roy. That was the main reason he didn't want them to leave. They sold him out then left. _How cruel!_

Afterwards, it was silent for a couple of minutes. Ed couldn't take it anymore and turned on a nearby radio to a soft melody.

"So..." Roy stated after a while longer. "They look happy together."

"Yeah. Liz and Sierra are nice additions to our family."

"That's good."

"I envy them." Ed said quietly.

"Huh?"

"Al and Liz. I envy them. They've found that happiness that people search for all their lives and never get." There was a sadness to Ed's voice.

"Are you searching for that happiness right now?"

"Maybe." Ed replied. He leaned back against his pillow and looked out the window.

"Who do you want to be happy with?" Roy asked him. Ed turned to look at him, then back to the window.

"I don't know. That special someone, I guess. I just don't know who it is yet." He then turned his whole body towards the window. He hoped Roy could take a hint and leave like he wanted him to, but Ed knew that wasn't going to happen. Roy was going to ask him about what he had told Liz.

Roy watched Edward for a moment then finally spoke.

"I'm not leaving yet, you know?" Ed sighed.

"Can't you see I'm tired? Go away." There was silence then footsteps and Ed smiled to himself, thinking Roy was leaving. That was thrown out the window when he felt the bed shift. To his surprise and horror, Roy had sat right next to him.

"What the hell are you doing! I said I'm tired! Get it! That means leave!" He shouted in Roy's face since he was sitting very close to him. Roy just smirked at his outburst.

"Calm down, Edward. I won't bite. I just want to know what Liz and Al were talking about. What did you say to them about me?" He asked seriously.

_Bing! _There was that dreaded subject. Ed groaned, but wasn't surprised.

"Nothing, okay?" He said, sounding a lot like his fifteen year old self again. He hurriedly turned his back to Roy and pulled the cover to his shoulders.

"Please, tell me." Roy pleaded.

"No! Go away!"

"Please!"

"Nope. Now beat it." Roy leaned in close to Ed.

"Please. I'll do anything you want me to, Edward." He purred in his ear. Ed felt something tingle down his spine when Roy said his name and he slowly sat up to face him. '_Damn him for making his voice smooth as honey.'_

Roy grinned, seeing that his trick worked.

"Well?" He asked Ed when he still didn't say anything. Suddenly, a smirk came across Edward's features and Roy's grin immediately faded.

"What?" He asked, cautiously.

"Anything, you say?"

"Well, uh, not _anything_. What exactly are you thinking, Ed?"

"Oh, nothing. You could just kiss my feet."

"WHAT!" Roy stood up, mouth hanging open.

"Hey, I could request something much worst. So kiss or leave." Ed smiled, happily. He was glad his ultimatum got Roy so worked up. Roy growled and headed towards the door.

_'Yes! I knew there had to be some way to get him out of here.' _

Instead of leaving like Ed thought he was doing, Roy locked the door and walked back to him.

"You sure you don't want me to kiss another part of you?" Roy smiled at Ed's embarrassed face. Then his embarrassment quickly turned to anger.

"You could kiss my ass." He glared as Roy just laughed. This was highly amusing to him.

_'Damnit! He wasn't suppose to call my bluff!' _Ed thought.

"Fine, you freak. I'll tell you and, no, you don't have to kiss anything."

"Good." Roy sat back down next to Edward. Ed sighed.

"I know you think that I hate you, but I don't. I've always looked up to you. You had it all: respect, women, admiration from your peers and subordinates, the looks, the attitude...just everything and I wanted that, too."

"Really? You're just full of surprises. I never would have guessed."

"Yeah, I know."

"To you, I was just Colonel Useless." Ed laughed.

"You still are."

"Hey, that's not funny! I'll have you know that I worked damn hard to get that rank."

"Whoopee."

"You know, Al told me something funny when you were still enlisted."

"What?" A naughty smile grew on Roy's face.

"He said you had a crush on me."

"What!" A rosy color appeared on Ed's face and Roy thought it was the most adorable thing.

"H-he's lying! Al and I play jokes on each other all the time." Ed tried to convince him.

"Sure. There's no need to get so worked up. It was years ago, Edward."

"Well, he was still lying!" Ed exclaimed.

"Shhh." Roy put a finger to Ed's lips. "I swear you'll wake up the whole floor, Loudmouth." Ed's brow furied, but he wasn't angry at all.

Roy slowly took his finger from Ed's soft lips and noticed that he was blushing like crazy. It was so easy to get him to blush. Ed was like some hormonal teenager.

"Well, let me ask you something, Useless."

"Fire away." Roy, confidently, replied.

"Why did you give me red roses?" The rosy color darkened on Ed's face. "You give those to a girlfriend or wife. So, why red roses?" Roy shrugged.

"Don't they mean love?"

"Thought you would like them." He simply stated. Ed frowned at him.

"Yeah, but--"

"Don't read too deep into things, Edward. You'll find yourself disappointed often." Ed opened and closed his mouth. He really didn't know what to say. Roy was right, he was disappointed.

"So, do you like them?"

"Huh?"

"The roses? Do you like them?" Roy asked again.

"Yes, they're lovely." Ed picked them up from the side table he sat them on earlier and smelled them.

"Let me put them in some water." Roy took the fake flowers next to Ed's bed out of their vase, stuck the roses in it, then filled it with water.

"Is that it?" Roy asked as he put the vase back. Edward was confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Is that all you told Al and Liz?" Ed rolled his eyes.

"That again? Give it a rest, Roy. Geez! You're so nosy." Roy chuckled.

"It must be something big since you're getting so worked up again."

"It's nothing, freak. Now _you're_ reading too deep into things."

"Oh, am I?" Roy crossed his arms.

"Yes! Why are you still here, anyway?"

"Because you don't want me to leave and visiting hours aren't over yet. I still got a whole three hours." Ed groaned. _'Where was Al when you needed him?'_

Roy walked around the room, seeming to be searching for something.

"Look!" He picked up a deck of cards. "Wanna play?"

"Hell no! Goodbye, Useless!" Roy frowned.

"That's not my name. Well, let me braid your hair then."

"You can braid?"

"No, but it'll be great practice." Roy grinned, toothily.

"You're not tearing my hair out!" Ed yelled.

"Well, let me brush it."

"No!"

"Comb it!"

"I said no!"

"Maybe I could--"

"No! This is getting ridiculous! The only things you can do for me is leave or kiss my ass...or both. Whichever you want. Those offers are always on the table." Ed smiled sweetly at Roy.

"Very funny, shrimp! I'm trying to help you out. You'll just be lonely when I leave. You know it."

"Far from it. I'll be extremely happy." Ed said, smugly.

"Okay, okay!" Roy sighed. He hated admitting defeat. "I'm the one that'll be lonely." Ed stared at him.

"Come again."

"It's been really boring at work and at home. It's so easy to get you all bent out of shape and it's really entertaining for me." Roy smiled, but Ed's blood boiled.

"So, I'm just entertainment for you!"

"Calm down. I missed you and I don't feel like going to that quiet house just yet." Ed went over his words in his head.

"You...missed me?" He asked, timidly. '_Wasn't he just yelling a minute ago? Was he schizophrenic?'_

"Yes. Is that so hard to believe?"

"Uh, yeah." Roy smiled.

"Well, believe it. I actually admitted that I missed you. You happy?" He folded his arms and looked away from Ed.

"I missed you, too." Ed looked up at Roy and his face softened until they were just staring at each other.

"Don't start getting mushy on me now." Roy said and Ed smiled.

"Scoot over."

"Why?"

"If you won't let me braid or comb your hair and won't play cards with me, at least let me relax here." Ed moved to make room for Roy on his bed.

"Don't fall and break any bones, old man." Ed teased.

"I'm not old and if you'd move over some more I wouldn't be hanging off the edge of the bed."

"But if I move some more, _I'll_ be hanging off."

"Alright, alright!" Roy moved his arms above Ed's head and crossed his legs at the ankles.

"See? Now I can relax." Roy grinned.

"Whatever, old man." Secretly, Edward was enjoying having Roy this close. He liked smelling his clean scent and his warmth felt great against the cold hospital air.

Roy closed his eyes after a couple of minutes, so the only sounds were his soft breathing and the radio playing low. Ed took a chance and glanced at Roy's face. He looked calm and comfortable. Two things Ed swore he never seen on the man's face.

His eyes continued to roam his face and stopped at Roy's slightly parted lips. _'Does he purposely make himself look this good all the time?'_ Ed wondered.

His eyes finally left Roy's mouth after a couple of minutes of thoughts of what he could do with said mouth and wondered to his dark blue shirt. Roy had the top few buttons undone, exposing smooth skin.

"You really need a tan, you know?" Ed stated, quietly.

"No one else seems to have a problem with my skin color." Ed nearly jumped off the bed. "You should take a picture. It'll last longer." Roy said with his eyes still closed.

"Y-you were awake that whole time!" Ed looked ready to run out of the hospital and hide under a rock.

"Of course I was. That's silly of you to think that I fell asleep that fast."

"Oh, shut up." Ed mumbled.

"Don't be embarrassed. Many have fallen under my spell." Roy opened his eyes and cackled.

"You're so full of it."

"And you like it." Roy teased. "Why don't we just rest until visiting hours are over and then I'll finally leave. Okay?"

"Deal, Colonel Useless." They shook hands. "Yes! I'll be rid of this vermin soon."

"Just lay down, brat!"

"Hey, I'm 22 years old now and of height. I'm not a brat or a shrimp."

"Edward, shut up."

**Two and a half hours later, a female doctor unlocked the door and walked into the room.**

"Alright, Mr. Elric, you--" Both men looked toward the door wide awake. Apparently, neither had went to sleep. They just laid there together.

"I'm sorry. I should have knocked. I thought you were alone."

"It's okay." Ed told her.

"Oh, sir, visiting hours are almost over, so I'll have to ask you to leave soon. Again, I'm sorry."

"No problem, ma'am." Roy said and she bowed shortly and left, blushing furiously. Roy then tried to sit up, but was pushed back down because of Ed draped nearly completely on top of him.

"Edward, get up. I have to leave now." He gently tried to pry Ed off.

"No! Too comfortable." Came the muffled reply from Roy's chest.

"Come on. I'll see you again and you can sleep with me as much as you like." Silence, then they both laughed and Ed sat up.

"I don't think that sentence came out right." He chuckled.

"You know what I mean. When are you getting out of here, anyway?"

"They told me no later than Friday."

"That's not bad. Just later this week."

"I know, but I hate hospitals."

"I have to agree, but, uh, why are you here? I don't see any injuries." Ed lifted the cover to show his wrapped up foot.

"It's nothing really, but they want to make sure." He stood up. "See? Just fine." He grinned.

"Alright, but be careful, anyway. You're so close to getting out of here. Wouldn't want you to blow it." Roy stood up also and walked to stand in front of Ed.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be careful."

"Promise?"

"I promise, old man!" Roy smiled.

"Come here." He held his arms open and Ed went to him and wrapped his arms around Roy's back. Roy hugged him back tightly and leaned his head on the younger man's shoulder. He smiled to himself. _'Seems like the pipsqueak did grow.' _He reached Roy's nose now, where four years ago, he barely made it to his chest.

They stayed that way for a couple more minutes until Ed felt Roy move and lips were planted on his neck. He froze at the contact at first, but leaned into the touchonce he felt Roy plant more soft kisses on his neck. Roy trailed the kisses up to Ed's jawline and stopped there for a moment then he continued slowly till his mouth reached Ed's.

He didn't kiss him, his mouth hovered just over Ed's, teasingly. Their lips were a hair apart when Ed, unconciously, licked his lips. His tongue lightly grazed the older man's bottom lip in the process. That was all Roy needed before he pulled Edward to him and kissed him fully on the mouth.

Ed whimpered softly as Roy explored his mouth. The man really knew how to kiss! Ed thought that he might faint. Never would he had thought he would be kissing this man. He was damn near untouchable unless _he _was interested in you and Ed was way too scared to make the first move. Guess he didn't need to.

Ed brought his hands around Roy's neck and played with his short black hair as Roy slowly pulled him closer from around the waist. Ed was thankful he held him like that because his knees were starting to tremble.

The younger man moved his hands from around Roy's neck to rest on his shoulders then he guided them down and reached under his shirt to roam over Roy's toned chest and stomach.

Roy slowed down until he was just lightly kissing Ed's lips. He finally backed away to look at Ed's face. His eyes were still closed and his breathing slowed to normal. Roy swallowed.

"I'm sorry." Ed opened his eyes to look at him.

"For what?" He asked in a daze as he stared at Roy.

"For taking advantage of you."

"Don't be. I...kind of wanted it." Roy ran his his hand through Ed's golden locks.

"You're so beautiful." Ed blushed deeply. "And you're adorable when you blush." Ed playfully hit him.

"I have a confession. Al wasn't lying, I did have a crush on you all those years ago and still do now." He admitted.

"I knew it!" Roy laughed. "You know, you don't have to crush over me anymore. I'm here whenever you want me." This only caused Ed's face to heat up again. _'Why does he keep doing that!' _Ed screamed in his head.

"I should go now. Take care of youself. I'm going to need you completely healed for the gift I have for you." Ed's blush remained.

"Um, what is it?" He asked, nervously. Which caused Roy to smile.

"You'll have to wait until you're out of this hospital." He said, slyly, then kissed Ed again before leaving.

_'Damnit! Now how can I make this week go by faster!'

* * *

_

Whoohoo! My first FMA fic! This turned out **a lot** longer than I thought. I really hoped you liked it. If you didn't like that I put Al with a black girl, you need to grow up. If you don't like RoyEd, why are you here! I warned you at the beginning! For all the other fans of this pairing, please review and tell me what you thought. Peace!


End file.
